Alive
by meigetsu
Summary: Le mensonge et l'hypocrisie, deux choses pareilles et pourtant tellement différentes!
1. Default Chapter

_**auteur: Lyoo**_

_**titre: alive**_

_**genre: romance, angst(je me fais des idées?)**_

_**disclamer:Je ne possède pas yu yu hakusho.**_

_**C'est une fic qui a étée faite par internet, ce jour-là, ma grande soeur était chez une ami et nous avons écrit ça par msn. Elle ne s'interresse pas du tout à yuyu hakusho, donc elle a choisit le thème. Les phrases très méchantes sont aussi d'elle.**_

_**Dites-moi si ça vous plait comme genre, personellement, j'avais jamais essayé et ça me plait bien...**_

_**Alive**_

_**Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps dans le makai, un château qui se trouvait au beau milieu d'une immence forêt**_

_**Dans ce château, vivait Yoko Kurama, un homme sans scrupules. Il pouvait tuer ceux qu'il aimait pour de l'argent.**_

_**Tuer sa mère pour combler ses désirs**_

_**Tout cela aurait pu continuer, mais, au bout d'un moment, Kurama commenca à s'ennuyer**_

_**Bien sûr, tuer l'amusait toujours, faire souffrir lui était toujours un plaisir, mais plus autant qu'avant**_

_**Et bientot, le yoko s'énerva.**_

_**Que tout ne lui sourie pas lui parraissait inadmissible.**_

_**La solution lui apparut bien vite, remplacer le manque par quelque chose d'autre.**_

_**Pourtant, il eut beau réflechir, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.**_

_**Tout lui parraissait bien moins interressant que ses passions:**_

_**Le sang, l'argent, le sexe.**_

****

_**Bien loin de toute ces richesses et de cet ennui, un adolescent partait.**_

_**Il avait des cheveux noirs courts, sauvages, et de grands yeux rouges en amandes.**_

_**Il était né putain et l'était resté. Il avait un caractère arrogant.**_

_**Avant.**_

_**Si il bouillonait toujours, s'il haissait chaque personne qu'il voyait, il ne le disait plus .**_

_**Il se contentait d'obéir.**_

_**Il était pathétique.**_

_**Juste une chienne qui se trainait.**_

_**Et il en était conscient.**_

_**Par contre, il s'en foutait.**_

_**Trop de temps, plus d'éspoir, on n'en sait rien.**_

_**Mais il n'avait plus d'honneur.**_

_**C'était Hiei Jaganshi.**_

****

_**Yoko Kurama se traina dehors, l'ennui devenait trop horrible, il se décida à aller au nigenkai.**_

_**Les humains étaient si pathétiques.**_

_**C'était si drôle.**_

_**Yoko Kurama aimait particulièrement admirer leur visage paniqués avant la mort.**_

_**En parlant de lui, Yoko Kurama n'était pas peu attirant.**_

_**Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux d'ors.**_

_**Il était beau, et il le savait.**_

_**D'ailleurs, il ne se génait pas pour en profiter.**_

****

_**Hiei regarda l'homme partir.**_

_**Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne le connaitrait jamais.**_

_**C'était juste encore un de plus.**_

_**Il s'appuya contre le mur, possant son visage contre les briques froides.**_

_**Rassurantes.**_

_**Il resta dans cette position pendant longtemps.**_

_**'C'est comment être vivant? C'est comment pouvoir choirir?'**_

__

_**Kurama retira sa main de l'estomac de l'humain, il était mort.**_

_**Pourtant...**_

_**Pourtant il n'en avait pas tirer ce qu'il voulait,**_

_**Il s'ennuyait**_

_**'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?'**_

_**Il n'y avait plus rien, rien du tout, rien qui l'amusait, rien dont pouvoir profiter.**_

_**Rien à vouloir.**_

_**'C'est comment être mort?'**_

_**J'arrète là pour le moment, je suis pas du tout sûre de moi, mais si j'ai des reviews, je cotinuerais. C'est pas du tout une manière basse d'avoir des reviews, masi je suis inquiète.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur Meigetsu

titre: Alive

Genre: Romance, angst (voui?).

Disclamer: Je possède pas Yyh.

Réponse au reviews:

Masami corp: Bah vi, c'était le but que ce soit un peu dépressif! Moi aussi était triste après avoir écrit ça, t'as vu ce qu'y se prennent dans la gueule? Pov petits Kurama et Hiei! Aussi, eau trouble, j'aimerais bien continuer, mais je suis en manque total d'idées!

Sahada: Moyen? Bon d'accord, c'est tjs mieux que si tu m'avais dis que t'avais failli vomir en le lisant!

Mike: Waah, merci!

Hadès Hiei: Et la suite est... là!

**Chapitre 2  
**

_**Hiei referma la porte de son casier. 'Encore une nouvelle journée d'école dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Et ce soir... boulot' pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, rapidement, sur son emploi du temps: 2 heures de math, 2 de français, biologie, deux heures de gym et anglais. Rien que à voir l'emploi du temps il était découragé. **_

_**Enfin bon, il vallait mieux être içi que là-bas.**_

_**Il vallait toujours être autre part...**_

_**La sonnerie retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il se dirigea en silence vers la classe de math.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kurama s'apretait à revenir dans les ténèbres, ce voyage dans le ningenkai avait été une véritable déception. il n'y avait que les humains qui pouvait s'y amuser, en jouant comme les petites créatures pathétiques qu'ils étaient... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, jouer à l'humain serait sans doute très amusant... Il se rapela d'une de ses nombreuses formes, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Mais, où allait un jeune garçon humain. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres...**_

_**L'école**_

_**Oh oui, ça allait être amusant!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hiei s'assit à sa table et attendit, toujours silencieux. Il vit une main se poser sur sa table. **_

_**'Salut!'**_

_**Urameshi...**_

_**Il choisit de ne pas lui répondre, espérant en silence que l'adolescent allait s'en aller... Malheureusement pour lui Yusuke n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner aussi rapidement, sans se préocuper du manque de réponse de l'autre, il continua à parler:**_

_**'Tu sais ce qu'on raconte là-bas?'**_

'...' 

_**'Que t'es une pute'**_

_**A ces mots, Hiei se releva d'un coup, il ne pouvait le savoir, c'était pas possible!**_

_**'Kuwabara dit t'avoir vu flirter avec un homme'**_

_**Yusuke fronca les sourcils, et continua à parler sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre.**_

_**'Franchement, jaganshi, (ndla: C'est le nom que j'ai vu le plus dans les fics...) t'es pas tombé aussi bas?'**_

_**'...Non'**_

_**'Ouais, c'est ça'**_

_**A ces mots, Yusuke se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis.**_

_**Hiei détourna la tête, essayant de s'arreter de trembler.**_

_**'Merde'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le directeur regarda le jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux magnifiques yeux verts.**_

_**'Et donc vous vous appellez?'**_

_**'Minamino'**_

_**Kurama sourit hypocritement.**_

_**'Suuichi Minamino'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bah, voila! J'ai fait ce chap en écoutant la chanson de seaz : 'J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe'. J'aime vraiment cette chanson, mais elle me déprime vraiment!**_

_**review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Meigetsu

Titre: alive

Chapitre: 3

Genre: romance (plus tard, pas pour le moment), angst (VOUI? Est-ce-que c'est de l'angst, allo?)

Deni: Rien à moi... TT

Réponses aux reviews:

Zorro la tortue: Marchii! Chui vraiment contente que tu dises ça paske celui-là je l'avais écrit toute seule!

Euh... Pourquoi Hiei fait le trotoir... Euh

bip

Bah... En fait j'en sais rien, je trouverais bien plus tard!

SeazTrès très bien! T'as été à un concert?

Hadès Hiei: Voui, j'aime pas bcp Kuwabara non plus... C'est à moitié pour ça ue je lui ai collé ce rôle... (l'autre moitié c'est paske j'avais la flemme d'inventer un nom... )

J'arrive pas à écrire un chapitre en faisant des pause entre les moments où j'écris, c'est pour ça que mes chapitres sont courts!

Pas de problème, je veux bien t'envoyer la chanson quand tu veux...!

Masami corp: Je trouvais ça bizard aussi... Après j'ai pensé à 'Que tu te prostitue' mais ca faisait zarbi, alors j'ai laissé tombé!

miss-elie: Mouais, c'est peut être un peu plus joyeux, je me demande tjs si c'est de l'angst, pourquoi personne me répond... TT

_**Chapitre 3 (Le titre qui tue!)**_

_Kurama avait beau s'adapter rapidement aux nouveaux environements, l'école, c'était vraiment déroutant, mais bon, il fallait bien s'habituer, Les cours était déséspérément facile, de la matière pour nouveau-né! Vraiment! Aucun problème de ce côté-là! Par contre, les élèves étaient tous profondément ininterressant... Aucun ne méritait son attention! Il avait anglais maintenant, une alngue si facile! Comment est-ce-que les élèves faisait pour avoir du aml dans cette matière? Il fallait être vraiment retardé! C'était au M101 il se dirigea calmement vers la classe, il avait débarqué à la 3ème heure de la journée, il avait donc raté les maths, dommage, c'était si simple!(ndla: M'éneeeeerve! TT) Il entra dans la classe, le professeur était en trainde réciter les verbes irreguliers. Il toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui, le professeur se retourna_

_Oh, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, c'est pour quoi?_

_Kurama sourit de son tout nouveau sourire, grand, innocent, et totalement irresistible!_

_Je m'appelle Suuichi Minamino, je suis nouveau, on m'a dit de me rendre içi._

_ Ah, je vois qui vous êtes, allez vous assoir, là où vous trouverez une place vide!_

_ Merci professeur!_

_'Oh Inari, pensa Kurama, jhe vais devoir faire le gentil garçon poli pendant encore longtemps comme ça? C'est pas possible ce que ca m'énerve!'_

_Il alla s'assoir à côté d'un garçon (il avait l'air bien petit...) au cheveux noirs sauvages et aux grands yeux en ammandes. 'Hé' Pensa Kurama 'Lui, il a l'air interressant!'_

_

* * *

_

_De son côté, Hiei était encore paniqué du fait que Yusuké et sa 'bande' avait découvert ce qu'il essayait de cacher depuis bientôt 4 ans..._

_Le garçon aux longs cheveux rouges qui venait d'entrer donnait l'impression de ne pas dire franchement ce qu'il pensait, Hiei se gifla mentalelent, il n'avait pas le temps de se préocuper des autres! Le garçon annonca qu'il s'appelait Suuichi Minamino et puis alla s'assoir... Juste à côté de Hiei... _

_Voilà, un peu court, mais c'est ce que j'avasi vraiment en tête... Doonc... _

_Reviews? Voui?_


End file.
